


Home

by Fayaheda



Series: Destiel Collection [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Alive Bobby Singer, Alive Jo Harvelle, Alternate Universe, Always Female Dean Winchester, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Broken Sam Winchester, Changing Reality, Demons, Depression, Evil Sam Winchester, Explicit Language, F/M, Family, Female Dean Winchester, Fluff, Full Grace Castiel (Supernatural), Gen, Home, Identity Issues, Mentions of Gabriel (Supernatural), Mentions of Sam Winchester/Original Female Character, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, Nice Abaddon (Supernatural), Original Character Death(s), Re-writing History, Sacrifice, Sibling Love, Slightly Nice Crowley (Supernatural), Some comedy, TRUE HAPPINESS, Temporary Character Death, Temporary Dean Kills Sam, True Love, Violence, Warped Minds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And even if Deana sorely wishes to be a part of this life, to be a part of Sam's life, she's still happy that he's happy now. And that finally, he's truly home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fanfic for 'Supernatural' before, and I've had this idea for a while, now, so I thought I'd give it a go.
> 
> This is a female Dean Winchester fiction. And any of other characters - the show's originals or my own - are their original genders, or state of beings (humans, angels, demons, vampires, ect.)
> 
> "Deana" - 'Divine, strong and courageous one from the valley. A feminine combination of "Dean" and "Andre".'
> 
> And I MAY have altered Castiel's angelic abilities a little bit, but I did it in order to make this story work. And Bobby is also still alive, AND I may also have changed a few tiny things to fit the story better, but nothing too major.
> 
> So...
> 
> Let me know what you think?
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Indeed, it's been a long night, but Deana is beyond used to her nights being even longer than her days. In fact, being a hunter has taken its toll on her life, but admittedly, these last couple of months have been her worst ever, yet. Though, she doesn't complain, or at least tries not to. Sam's the one for that, always whining on about his desire for a "normal" life. But Sammy isn't here right now, and now, she finds she actually misses her baby brother's complaining. Almost as much as she misses him.

But there's no time to dwell on the past, or on the little things that used to matter the most. Not anymore anyway.

+

"Sammy, stop..." Deana's eyes are wide, her heart racing in her fucking throat. They're standing under the moonlight, on top of the roof of the motel they've staying at - only just checked into, not, but a fricking hour or so ago. Yet, in that time, they've somehow ended up here - "Sam, please, you HAVE to listen to me..."

Sam shakes his head furiously, the sharp blade in his hand trembling slightly against the poor girl's throat - whoever the hell she is - although, Deana recognises her as the cute blonde from room nineteen.

Deana doesn't know how things got so fucked up so fucking quickly, how her brother became this - this thing (he's NOT a monster, she refuses to ever truly believe that.) But after everything, she's still defiant to let him go. He's all she's ever had, really. Even their father was never around that much, even more so after their mother had died.

"Just stay back, or I WILL kill her, I swear I fucking will!" Sam roars angrily, glaring darkly over at her as the young girl whimpers silently in his iron-tight grasp.

Deana keeps her hands held up, where he can see them, stays perfectly still other than to speak. "Look, Sam, I know that this is about Jane, but you can't just -"

"Jane's dead." Sam shoots her a sour, rather bitter look. "I killed her. Remember?"

"I remember." Deana nods. "But I - she was gonna kill me, and you... You saved my life, Sammy, like you always do." She smiles softly, trying to get through to him any way that she can. At least, long enough for her to execute her plan. "Heck, you saved the entire world, dude!" She emphasises. "And I know that you loved her - we've all felt that perfect love at one time or another, and I know what it's like to give it up."

"Yeah!? Is that how it is!?" Sam snarls, viciously shoves the girl to the ground. "'Cause I didn't feel a thing!"

The girl let's out a loud sob as he presses a foot on her back to keep her pinned down.

Deana's heart races even faster, even harder, but somehow she manages to stay calm, tries not to look at the girl, just at - "Sam -"

"I CAN'T feel anything anymore, Dee!" Sam scoffs loudly. "So, I guess I really AM your baby brother, huh? ...'Cause I'm dead inside, too."

"No, you're not, you're REALLY not." Deana stares defiantly, edges forward a little. "My God, I - if anything, you're JUST starting your life up, and I just wish that I could -"

"No! No, you don't get to make this right! Not now! Not after everything! You weren't there before!" Sam barks, glaring at her, pressing his foot down harder upon the quietly sobbing mess of a girl.

"I... I know." Deana's tries to gulp down the aching lump in her throat, her eyes beginning to well up. "And I'm so, SO sor -"

"Stop! Just stop it!" Sam yells angrily through gritted teeth. "Do NOT say that you're fucking sorry, Dee!! It DOESN'T fix anything! It NEVER fixes ANYTHING!"

"Fine. Then, let me say this," Deana says, her voice soft, her teary eyes pleading. "I love you, Sammy. More than anything."

Sam huffs out a bitter laugh, laughs, and shakes his head in disagreement. "It's a lie."

"It's not." Dean insists, edging a little closer. "It's not, I swear."

"It's ALWAYS a lie." Sam says, his tone filled with defeat and heartache. "And I was so stupid that I thought Jane was a good enough lie to hold onto." He sighs, his tone soft as he says, "Our dead mother couldn't even love me. Not really."

"You're wrong, Sam." Deana's voice is filled with pure conviction. "She did, she -"

"No," Sam shakes his head limply. "Even SHE knew that she couldn't. Not after what happened with Yellow-Eyes. That's why she just let herself be taken, why she just let go."

"No, Sammy - fuck, she -" Deana glares slightly, frustrated. "She tried to save you, because she loved you so fucking much!"

Sam seems to pause thoughtfully upon her words for a few moments. "YOU tried to love me once." He smiles, fondly, but only very slightly, still. "At least, I THINK you did."

Deana edges a little closer, whispers, "I still do. I always will."

"But not enough to hang on, huh big sis'?" Sam swallows down his own heartache as he stares at her through tear-filled eyes. "You... You let them take me..." He shrugs off his emotions with a (clearly hurt-filled) laugh. "And dad?" He huffs. "Where is HE, now, huh? Even when he WAS around, he couldn't stand the fucking sight of me!"

"Sammy, you HAVE to believe that there ARE people who love you." Deana's gaze is soft, somewhat desperate. She inches just a bit closer, now standing only a few feet from him, and thankfully, he's too distracted to notice. For now. She knows her baby brother isn't stupid - if anything, he's the brains in the relationship and she's the (extremely good-looking one, of course - not to mention a TAD vain) brawn. So, she knows she won't get too much further without him finally reacting. Probably badly. Really, REALLY badly. And she just can't risk that as she keeps her eyes focussed on his every move.

Sam scoffs loudly at her words, rolls his eyes. "Jane believed YOU when you told her that you loved her, she really did. But that was a lie, too. You just pretended to love her."

"Jane WAS the lie." Deana spits out the name venomously. "For crying out loud, Sam, she lied to the entire fucking world! She made us all believe that she was our God damn fucking saviour, when really, she was secretly eating a few THOUSAND innocent people every fucking lunchtime!"

"No!" Sam yells back at her, even if he knows it's all true. "She KNEW that if you found out who she really was, then you'd turn against her! And she was fucking right, Dee! That's the first fucking thing you did! You turned the entire fucking world against her! That's what happened! People like YOU!" He sneers down at the girl, pressing a little more of his weight onto her back. "People like HER!"

Deana flinches slightly when the girl let's out a particularly pain-wrenching sob. Even when the girl's eyes connect with her, silently pleading for help, somehow, the hunter manages to stay where she is. For the moment.

"NONE of you deserve the love that she gave you!" Sam roars, clearly outraged by now as he glares daggers at his sister. "She wanted to give you EVERYTHING!"

"Yeah, maybe... And I KNOW how that feels, Sammy..." Deana says, her tone quiet, her teary eyes filled with regret and shame. "'Cause I wanna give YOU everything. And you REALLY don't know how much I really wish I could do that for you. That I could erase all of the stupid mistakes, make up for the time we lost together, help you start over, watch you live a normal life." She let's out a shaky sigh, shakes her head limply. "But I can't... I can't make up for what I've done, Sammy, but I CAN make it right for you. And you can," She hesitates, even when she knows she shouldn't, that THIS is the plan. "You can start over... This time, for real."

Again, Sam scoffs, but the fire in his eyes has quickly burnt out, his expression now vacant, tired, and lost. He shakes his head, refusing to believe anymore of her lies, of anyone's lies. He's already had enough for a lifetime. Seriously. "We CAN'T start over."

"We can - I mean," Deana catches herself with a frown, her heart breaking all over again. She knows this is it now, there's no going back. "YOU can..." She mumbles. "Things CAN change."

"No." Sam shakes his head, sighs sadly. "There's only ever one thing that changes anything... Even if it happens more than once..." He suddenly reaches down, grabs the girl by the back of the neck and hauls roughly her back up onto her feet. "And that's death..."

Deana doesn't give herself time to think, all she can see is the blade rising to up to the girl's throat and it's enough to get her ass into full gear. In an instant, she propels herself forward, charges into them both and knocks all three of them to the ground.

A little dazed, Sam groans, rolling slowly onto his side.

Deana uses the distraction to her advantage, scrambles quickly to her feet and grabs the girl up with her. "Run! NOW!" She exclaims - nay, demands as she gives the girl a rough enough shove for emphasis.

The girl simply gives one furious nod before making a beeline towards the exit door, leading to the stairwell, and Deana doesn't really have time to wonder whether she'll call the police or not. One thing at a fucking time here!

Sam quickly recovers just in time, ignores the light throbbing in the back of his head now as he hauls himself back up onto his feet. With the knife still in his grasp, he poses in a stance, ready to fight.

"Are we really gonna do this again, Sammy?" Deana sighs, clearly exasperated. "You know I ALWAYS win."

"Not THIS time." Sam smirks wickedly, the blade glinting under the full moonlight as he waves it almost tauntingly.

Deana's never really one to make the first move, but she wants him where she needs him to be, and quick. She just wants to get this shit over with. She dives at him once again, dodging the blade as he swipes it at her, and lifts a legs to kick it out of his hand, finally.

Sam hisses angrily as he watches the knife slide across the roof, away from him, turns back to her with an even angrier glare. He lunges, throws a few punches that she easily ducks, but eventually lands one hard enough to her cheek.

Deana stumbles back, gritting her teeth, holding back the anger the pain instinctively causes her. This is just some demon, it's Sammy, HER Sammy, her God-damned, baby brother!

"What's the matter, Dee?" Sam smirks again from noticing the (familiar) annoyed look itching slowly across her face. "Not gettin' soft on me already, are you?"

"Oh, you wish, you little bitch! I'm not even CLOSE to being done with you!" Deana takes the bait, plays along and makes it look like this "Evil Sam" is actually getting to her, when nothing could be further from the truth. It's HER Sam, and only her own that could ever truly hurt her. And she knows that he would never do that, not to her, not really, not ever, not HER Sammy. She knows him better than anyone, and it's the only reason she's doing all of this for him, he's the reason she ever does anything. And well, okay, for the innocent people she gets to save, too. But that's beside the point right now.

"Oh, really?" Sam huffs out a laugh, clearly amused. "Then, show me..." He smirks, somewhat cruel looking, and it disturbs his sister, but not enough for her to let him go, never enough. "Show me why Cas pulled you outta Hell... Show me WHY you're SO much more fucking righteous than the rest of us!"

Again, Deana charges towards him, and for now, continues to let him think he has the upper-hand. It's essential to her plan, to get close enough to him to go through with it. However, she knows she still holding back, holding on just that little bit longer, not willing to let him go forever. Not just yet anyway.

Sam grabs her wrist in her on-coming punch, twists it behind her back and pulls her to his chest. "I KNEW you'd hold back on me."

Deana hears the smugness of his tone, knows he's smirking even before she sends a glare over her shoulder. "Oh, really?" She asks, clearly mocking him with his own previous words.

Sam arches a brow, already intrigued by the time she stamps a foot down hard on one of his own, followed by a harsh elbow to the ribcage. "Ahh! You little fucker!"

Deana's snort is then cut off when she receives and even harsher slap to the face. Her eyes widen instantly, her jaw slightly slack. "Dude, what the fuck!? NO fucking slapping! What're you? Fucking five, now!? AND a chick!?"

Sam simply smirks again, reaching out and slapping her other cheek, just as hard.

Deana ignores the stinging on both sides of her face now as growls, clearly annoyed. And this time, genuinely means it when she throws herself at him, yet again.

Sam huffs, ready for her. He snarls, somewhat viciously as he grab both her shoulders, and tosses her to the ground.

Deana lands on her side, (again) ignores the pain as she kicks his legs out from underneath him, and he goes sinking to the ground, beside her. She's instantly on top of him, then, pinning his waist with her legs, she holds his throat tightly with one hand, quickly reaching back for the small blade hidden in her left boot.

Sam's eyes widen a little, but with more uncertainty than fear. Even after everything he's put her through, he knows that she'd (still) never kill him. He knows that she couldn't. Because she'd already had to, and refused to, countless times before tonight.

Dean quickly replaces her hand over his throat, rests the blade just hard enough to pinch flesh, but not draw any blood - "the boy with the demon blood" as Castiel had said upon first meeting him. But that's all in the past now, it doesn't matter anymore, because she has a lot to thank that nerdy angel for. Including this. Whatever this turns out to be. For both her, and her brother, that is.

Sam doesn't move, surprisingly enough. In fact, he stares up at her, almost pleading now. "Do it." He then nods, as if giving her permission, even though he knows she won't. She'll need forcing, he knows. "P-please, Dee... Just do it..."

He looks away from her then, but Deana can see it in his eyes as clear as daylight - he's given up, and truly this time. And while that breaks her heart just a little more over un-fucking-bearable, it's just what she needs to make her decision final, to make her final move.

To (finally) give Sam what he wants...

Deana let's out one last sigh of defeat, leans down, even with the blade still at his throat and places a gentle kiss upon his forehead. "I really DO love you, baby brother..." She tries to muster up all the sincerity she can, then smiles softly, fondly. "My little Sammy..."

Sam's eyes slowly level back to hers, a little intrigue still there in his expression, but now also bitterness again as he sneers, "So what are you gonna do about it?"

Deana knows he's only goading her along, but there's definitely NO turning back now. This is it. And through tear-filled eyes, she stares back down into his and utters her last words ever to him, "I'm gonna prove it to you, Sammy..."

+

Deana instantly remembers the bright flash of white light that blinded her into unconsciousness. And then, she remembers bringing that blade down, slitting her brother's throat, and it's all she can see for a few moments.

After she manages to right her breathing and calm down just enough to focus, Deana finds herself back in the motel room that she and Sam had been staying at, this very night. She glances down at her wristwatch, sees that it's not even six P.M. yet - exactly around the time the two of them had checked into the motel.

"Deana,"

Deana jumps, glares over at the angel who now stands at the foot of the bed. "I really hate it when you do that." She mutters with a huff and she throws her legs over to sit along the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry." Castiel says, genuinely means it, though, he usually does. He's come a long way since his days of "I'm-an-angel-of-the-Lord-I-feel-no-human-emotions" bullshit. He then, slowly moves to stand in front of her, stares down at her with concern for a good few moments before he speaks up again. "It's done." He knows she trusts him, but he confirms aloud anyway, because he knows she needs to hear it, from him.

"He's safe?" Deana asks, she knows, but she feels she has to. Even if she's not Sammy's big sister anymore, she has to do this one last thing for him. She owes it to their parents, as well as Sam, of course.

Castiel gives a nod. "He's safe."

"And..." Deana bites hard at her bottom lip, almost drawing blood as she bite back her on-coming tears. "He's happy?"

Again, Castiel nods, even offers a soft, reassuring smile. "He's VERY happy."

Deana let's out a relieved sigh with a weak laugh escaping through it. "Good." She nods, mostly to herself as she tries to take it the very surreal, now very real reality. "I'm... I'm glad." She's not glad, because he's happy WITHOUT her, truly happy now. But she says it anyway, for whatever reason, maybe to make herself feel better, she doesn't know, either way, it doesn't work.

"Deana," Castiel frowns softly, his expression showing a little more concern for the hunter. He feels... Well, he FEELS for her, and that's all he's really certain of right now. He knows she knows she did the right thing, finally, he doesn't need to tell her that, not even to make her feel better, because he knows it won't. So instead, he just settles for a useless, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Deana nods limply. "I'm fine." They both knows it's a lie, but Deana' grateful when he doesn't call her on it, only nods.

"Thank you." Deana shots him a small smile. "Really, Cas. Alongside busting me outta Hell - this is the best thing you've ever done for me."

Castiel nods, even smiles a little. "You're welcome."

Deana sighs, a sheepish look on her face. "And now, I just need to ask you for one last thing... I promise I'll never ask you for a single thing ever again."

"That," Castiel frowns, not liking that idea at all. "That won't be necessary." He says, somewhat awkwardly. "Just ask what it is that you need to ask me."

And Deana does, she just blurts it out, because she knows she can with him. "I need to see him."

Castiel scowls at her, obviously against that idea. "I'm sorry, Deana, but that WASN'T part of the plan."

"I know, but... Just... PLEASE, Cas, I need to see him. Just for a minute, please." And as much as it pains Deana to say, she says it anyway. "He won't even ever know that I was there, I promise."

Castiel can't bare neither pleading look in her green orbs, nor the begging tone of her voice. He gives in, a little too quickly, pathetically, really. He knows he's doomed. He's known that for years, now, in fact. "Okay." He nods, gives her a stern look as he tells her, "But just this once. And just for a minute."

Deana nods eagerly as she stands up, smiling brightly at the angel, her voice soft as she replies with another simple, "Thank you."

Castiel sighs, because knowing his luck, he knows this will probably come back to bite him in the ass, maybe even literally. He slowly lifts a land to her forehead, presses two fingers upon it.

Deana shakes off the dizziness, now used to it after all these years. "Ugh." She mutters, wincing and forcing down the horrid lump in her throat.

"Sorry," Castiel gives a small smirk. "That sucks unless you're me."

Deana rolls her eyes, but can't help grinning in amusement at the angel's attempts at (human) humour. He's got a lot better, she has to give him credit for that at least. Even if his timing still sucks sometimes.

"Over there." Castiel points to the house behind her.

Deana turns around, smiling instantly when she sees the corny, white picket fences. It's just like their childhood home back in Kansas. Possibly, even better.

"Go on. I'll wait here." Castiel sends her an assuring look when she glances over her shoulder at him.

Deana nods, shoots him a small smile in return before slowly making her way towards the house. It's still early evening, most of the curtains are still drawn back, the lights still on. She creeps closer, silently up to one of the windows and peeks into what seems to be the living room area.

It's Sam, alright. He's there, standing beside the pretty blonde the hunter instantly recognises as Jess - very much alive, and gorgeous as ever - the real love of her baby brother's life, not some half-ass demon.

There's a whole mess of other people surrounding the happy couple, too. They're all laughing, and drinking, and also seem to celebrating an engagement, if that champagne and large rock on the blonde's finger is anything to go by.

"To Samuel and Jessica! We wish you all the best!" The stunning, older blonde woman - what the hunter presumes to be Sam's new mother - his real mother now.

"Mom!" Sam winces, glaring half-heartedly at her. "PLEASE don't call me that!"

Jess giggles along with her fiance's mother, clutching tightly at his side as he holds her just as securely.

Deana chuckles at that, too - because she figures that at least some things never change, no matter what.

However, now everything has changed.

And even if Deana sorely wishes to be a part of this life, to be a part of Sam's life, she's still happy that he's happy now. And that finally, he's truly home.

Castiel watches her from afar, something tugging deep within his chest. More emotion, perhaps.

"Goodbye, Sammy." Deana whispers with a sad smile. But she's more than happy for her baby brother as she gives him one last look before turning away, forever.


	2. The Small Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because with all the angels and demons trying to tear each other apart - I don't really have the time to be dealing with the small stuff like this." Deana huffs out, turning around to stomp towards the Impala.

[One Year Later...]

Bobby doesn't know if Deana got the voicemail that he left for her, but he can only hope, and if he knows her like he thinks he does, 'Winchester'll come through for me. She always does.'

+

"We had nowhere else to go." The father says.

Bobby offers the middle-aged couple a warm smile as he leads them into his living room.

The mother finally speaks up as she sits on the beat up, old couch, beside her husband. "Ellen was a good friend of mine. I knew all about her life as a hunter, long before I ever met David."

Her husband - David nods. "She told us to go to you," He pauses, wearing a rather sad smile. "If something were ever to happen to her."

Bobby smiles and nods, trying to suppress his sadness over the late hunter - and good friend of his, too. "Alrighty," He sighs tiredly, sits down on the couch opposite. "What I can I do ya both for?"

"Our son," David begins to explain. "He was fetching the mail, like he always does..."

"We could see him from the living room window." The mother adds, looking rather anxious. "He was walking across the driveway, and this van..."

David takes over, seeing that it's too much for his wife. "It must've been going at least fifty miles an hour." He shakes his head, looking rather angry. "It hopped the curb, and ran right into him. It threw him across the yard, smacked his head right on the concrete, and then, it backed up and sped off."

Bobby arches a brow at this. It's not that he's not interested in this case, it's just that it doesn't sound like his sort of thing. It's not a case he would normally "hunt". Nonetheless, he decides to make sure, just in case. "Well, what about the police? Do THEY think it was homicide?"

"N-no," David shakes his head, and looks rather frustrated. "You don't understand."

"Our son's NOT dead." The mother explains.

"Oh..." And now, Bobby's interested. "He's not?"

"No." The mother shakes her head. "He's completely fine. THAT'S why we're here. I mean, we're thankful, of course we are... But the van hit him, and he just got right back up, like nothing happened."

"We didn't wanna call the police, 'cause we thought they might take him away from us." David explains with an understandably worried expression.

Bobby nods. "Fair point." He gets it - people get scared of what they don't understand.

"He's waiting outside in the car right now." The mother says. "He wasn't all that keen on coming here."

"Yeah, he doesn't think it's a big deal." David rolls his eyes. "He said it was just luck, joked that angels were looking out for him."

Bobby arches a brow at that. 'Angels, huh? Hmm...'

The mother nods along with her husband, though, looks more bewildered and confused about the entire thing. "But if you saw it for yourself," She shakes her head, trying to rid herself of the horrid memory. "It was like something out of a Superman movie."

Bobby barely holds onto his snort of amusement at that. Especially the part about the angels. But there's a time and a place, and sadly, this just ain't it.

+

[One Hour Later...]

Deana pulls up the Impala outside the good, ol' familiar sight of Bobby's house. She's in her own little world, her thoughts still singing along to Bruce Springsteen's 'Dancing in the Dark' as she kills the engine and hauls herself lazily over to the shabby - but cosy home. And it's only when she walks through the front door that she's suddenly wide awake. Her eyes widen, her body stiffens as her eyes land on Sam - her Sammy, the one and only.

Bobby notices her first, turns around to face her with his usual warm smile. "Ah, THIS is Deana Winchester."

"Oh, how wonderful! Bobby's told us so much about you! It's lovely to meet you!" The familiar and rather gorgeous blonde woman rushes over to the younger hunter, holds out her hand.

"Uh," Deana quickly manages to snap out of it, tears her eyes away from Sam, who's staring rather peculiarly at her - for staring at him first, obviously. "H-hi." She lifts her hands, shakes the woman's briefly, while wearing a sheepish smile.

Bobby eyes the younger hunter curiously, clearly confused by her odd behaviour. Nonetheless, he decides to keep up the polite introductions before getting straight down to business. "This here is Sarah and David Millican, and this is their son, Sam. They need to talk to you about some "issues" regarding Sammy here. I told 'em you're about the best there is for this sort thing," He grins, absurdly proud, no doubt. "And I thought we could -"

"No." Deana says, not even allowing herself to hesitate. Seriously, she is going to have Cas' head for this!

"I'm sorry?" The mother looks rather confused, disappointed, hurt, even.

"Uh... What?" Bobby arches a brow, shoots her a "what the fuck?" look.

Deana sighs, glances regretfully towards the couple, and also tries not to look at Sammy, because it just makes it all that much harder. "I'm not being rude here - I'd really like to and everything, but I really can't help you... I'm... I'm really sorry." She turns around and makes her way back out of the house as quickly as she possibly can without actually running the fuck away.

Of course, like she predicts, Bobby comes storming out of his house after her. "Deana! What the heck was that back there?"

"Nothing." Deana sighs, stops and turns to face him. "How'd they find us?"

Bobby shoots her an odd look, also noting the annoyed look on her face. "The wife was a friend of Ellen's."

Deana nods. 'Yep. Seriously gonna kill you, Cas.'

"What's going on with you, kid? You've been acting real off for the last fricking year now." Bobby eyes her carefully, looks somewhere between sceptical and concerned.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Deana doesn't bother to justify herself, especially when she knows Bobby doesn't always push her. "And I'm not taking this case, Bobby."

Bobby frowns, now just looking confused. "And why not?"

"Because with all the angels and demons trying to tear each other apart - I don't really have the time to be dealing with the small stuff like this." Deana huffs out, turning around to stomp towards the Impala.

Bobby quickly hops in front of her to prevent her from going any further. "Small stuff?" He frowns, clearly a little disheartened by her sudden attitude. "Deana, THIS is what we do." He scoffs, shoots her a pointed look. "Or what we're SUPPOSED to do anyway." He sighs, trying to persuade rather than argue with her. "And they seem like good people to me."

Deana sighs, nods, but she's not about to give in. Not after everything she and Sam went through before. "All the more reason to get them as far away from here as possible."

Bobby doesn't exactly know what the hell that means. In fact, he's still pretty fucking confused as he watches the younger hunter hop into her car and drive off without so much as a second glance.

+

Deana drives until she reaches the closest (and cheapest) motel, and checks in, all relatively calmly and pleasantly. However, it's the moment that she closes (and locks) the door that she instantly switches. "Castiel! Flap that feathery ass of yours here, RIGHT NOW!" She's practically seething right now, but she's trying to hold on just long enough to see the angel face to face.

As usual, she doesn't have to wait long. There's a sudden distant russel of feathers, and as usual, Castiel appears behind the hunter, announces his presence through speech. "Deana? What's wrong?" He asks, irritatingly calm (as usual.)

"What's wrong!?" Deana snaps, then swirls and charges towards the angel.

Castiel's widen a little as she grabs his shirt as shoves him roughly against the wall. Though, he looks surprised, rather than afraid. He's an angel, for God's sake. (Pun intended.)

He says nothing, but that's okay, because Deana wants to do the talking right now. "My little brother just walked right through Bobby's front door! THAT'S what's wrong!"

Castiel nods - ugh, when DOESN'T he know something about anything? "And you tried to make him walk right back out." He stares curiously at her. "I found that rather interesting."

Deana's already about to explode, so why the fuck is he making it worse? Isn't he on HER side here!? "I want him as far away from here as possible!" She finally let's him go, but not without a harsh shove to the chest for emphasis.

"I kept up my end of the deal, Deana." Castiel says, his voice genuine, his expression sincere. "This isn't my fault, nor anyone else's. It's just an unfortunate coincidence for you, I promise."

Deana scoffs, though, she believes him, of course. "Yeah, that doesn't make me feel any better, either."

"Well," Castiel smiles fondly. "No matter what, sometimes some things are just meant to be."

Deana shoots the all-too optimistic angel a withering look. "You're not helping me here, Cas."


	3. Some Kinda Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some kinda demon." Deana shrugs.

Deana's beginning to think God's doing all of this just to fucking taunt her.

She's in a bar, drowning her sorrows for an hour before she gets bored enough to leave. She hops into her Impala, drives maybe a few blocks through Bobby's hometown. She pulls around the next corner and there they are. There HE is...

"Mom!" Sam roars, rushing towards the two men dragging his mother out of their car.

Deana stops, the Impala screeching to a halt. She instantly jumps out with the demon blade in hand.

Another of the men/demons grabs Sam around the shoulders when he goes to help his father, throwing him clear across the (thankfully empty) parking lot.

"Sam! Oh, my God!" Sarah screams, struggling profusely against the demon holding her back.

"You son of a bi -" David angrily rushes towards the nearest of the men, is easily grabbed by the throat and tossed aside.

"Hey!" Sam is more pissed off now, sees red when the men crowd in on his parents. He grabs one of the men, throws them back with all his might, even surprising himself.

"Get off of him!" David tries to step in when two of the men grab his son either side, but again, is stopped, recieves a harsh punch to the face that sends him to the floor.

"David!" Sarah wails, crouches beside him.

Sam struggles against them, shoves one of them off of him. The other sends a punch to his face, then his stomach, winding him slightly. He growls in anger, surprised by the emotion, confused a little. However, when snaps, lunges at the man, punches him back, right in the face, he's rather thrilled by the amount of his hidden strength.

Deana finally makes it to them, running at full speed towards the group of demons. She brandishes the blade, slices threw the first one's throat, then through to the heart of the next one. Her anger fuels her, her need to keep her brother safe. Even if he isn't her brother. Though, he always will be, to her. Even if no one else remembers.

Sam's eyes widen as the men all flocked towards this incredible woman who seems to chop and stab through them with great ease, taking them down, one by one.

Sarah and David rush to their son's side as the hunter ends the last demon by jamming the blade up into it's jaw, through to it's brain.

"Holy shit!" Sam's eyes are wide, along with his parents. Although, for some reason, he's more amazed than afraid, like he knows he probably should be.

Deana sighs as she wipes her sticky blade on her jeans, slowly turns to face the family. "Alright, you need to listen to me VERY caref -"

"That was fucking awesome!" Sam exclaims, grins widely. "I think you almost broke one of them in half!"

"Language, Sam." Sarah frowns.

Sam scoffs lightly. "Really, mom? Really? NOW?"

Sarah's frown only deepens.

Deana can't help smiling, though, only barely just.

"Seriously, though," Sam smiles back at the mysterious woman. "That was the coolest thing I've ever seen."

Deana blushes lightly, can't help herself. She always adored how her little brother used to look up to her and adore her right back. "Well, it's not really a big deal... I mean, I, uh, I do this kinda stuff a lot."

"You're a hunter." Sarah smiles approvingly. "You're John's girl."

"You knew my dad?" Deana's surprised, pleasantly, for once.

Sarah's smile widens as she nods. "A lovely man. Very stubborn, but his heart was always in the right place."

Deana chuckles lightly, nods her agreement. "Yeah. No arguments there."

David speaks up, wincing as he does. "I don't mean to ruin the moment here, but um, I think I may need stitches."

Sarah gasps when she glances towards her husband's bruised and bloody cheek.

This time, Deana barely gets to open her mouth before she hears a familiar russel of feathers.

"Whoa!" Sam's eyes widen, along with his parents, again. "What the..."

Deana smiles in amusement as she looks to her left to him standing there. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Deana." Castiel replies, eyeing her curiously.

Deana huffs. "Ask questions later." She mumbles, shooting him a pleading look.

Castiel (thankfully) nods, glances towards the father, gestures to the human's wound. "May I?"

"Uh..." David looks completely lost, understandably, of course.

"Castiel's an angel." Deana explains, almost too casually.

"An angel? Like, an ANGEL, angel?" Sam arches a brow at her. "For real?"

Deana nods. "For real. Long story. Don't ask."

Sam scoffs. "Oh, I gotta ask. Just, maybe later."

Deana can't help smirking at that. Same old Sam. Some things really do never change. And she finds a little comfort in that. But it's better than nothing in her crappy life.

+

[An Hour Later...]

Deana's never nervous, but she's nervous right now as she and Sam "take a walk" around Bobby's junk-yard. "You're dad's gonna be fine. He's in good hands... Or... Wings."

Sam smiles lightly in amusement. "Yeah, I know. And thanks. For saving us, as well."

Deana merely nods, not knowing what else to do. This is Sam, for crying out loud. Only, it's not, not really.

"So, what were those things that attacked us?" Sam asks, staring ever curiously at her.

"Some kinda demon." Deana shrugs.

Sam nods in acknowledgement. He can't seem to shake the odd feeling of familiarity when he looks at the hunter, but he can't quite place it. It's ridiculous, though, because he knows he's never met her before, knows that he'd certainly remember someone like her.

"Bobby and Cas are looking into it. Won't be long before they come up with something. They're pretty good that way." Deana adds, offering a reassuring smile.

Sam nods, returns the smile, but it doesn't quiet reach his eyes this time. "And is that what I am?" He gulps silently, though, visibly. "Some kinda demon?"

Deana stops walking, grabs his hand in hers before she can stop herself. "No." She says, her eyes staring sincerely into his, her fingers giving his a light squeeze.

"Then..." Sam's gaze drifts briefly down to their hands before returning to meet her own. "What am I?"

"Best I can tell?" Deana grins. "You're a healthy, well-adjusted guy with, uh... Slightly enhanced abilities."

"And you're a hunter? Pretty damn cool, if you ask me." Sam arches a brow, shoots her a slightly devious, but clearly flirtatious smirk.

Deana's eyes widen instantly, her hand fleeing from his. 'Oh, my God! No! NO, Sammy! No, no, no, no -'

"Hey, you okay?" Sam eyes her with clear concern.

"Uh, yeah." Deana nods, tries to move away a little without him noticing. He may not technically be her brother, but he's still her blood in her fricking mind. "You're taking all of this pretty well."

Sam scoffs lightly. "What am I supposed to do? Complain?" He shakes his head with a sigh. "I just don't know how I'm gonna explain this to my parents. I mean, they know about the weird stuff that goes on in the world, but they try to keep me as far away from it as possible." He shoots her a thoughtful look. "You got family?"

Deana shakes her head. "No."

"Right. Hunter." Sam winces slightly, smiles sheepishly. "Sorry..."

Deana merely shrugs the matter off.

"Do you have a boyfriend, at least?" Sam asks, WAY to casually for the hunter's liking.

"Uh, n-no." Deana shrugs again, doesn't dare to look him in the eyes. "Can't really afford to. Not really interested. And uh, I like girls anyway, so..." So? It isn't a complete lie. She does like girls. And boys. Hey, she's greedy. So what?

"Oh." Sam tries to hide the disappointment, simply nods and smiles pleasantly. "Cool."

"Yep." Deana nods.

+

[Another Hour Later...]

While Cas and Sam's parents are busy researching at Bobby's place, Deana decides to do a little research of her own. She still has Crowley and Abadon practically under her thumb, thanks to her last meeting with a certain demon. It seems that when history was re-written for Sam, so were a few other things. She still hasn't told Cas about the whole Mark of Cain deal yet, but now she's got more important things on her mind.

She goes back to the bunker, where her little demons are still on lock-down. Obviously, Sam tags along, and she doesn't have the heart to tell him otherwise, even if he's got a stupid crush on her.

"So, is everybody you know a superhero?" Sam grins cheekily as they walk down one of the many corridors of the underground bunker.

Deana rolls her eyes, but can't help smirking. She opens her mouth to make a quip back, but is interrupted when Crowley comes literally flying out of one of the doors in front of them, his little, black clipboard tossed out after him.

Sam's eyes widen, but he's more intrigued than afraid.

"You filthy, ginger harlot!" Crowley snarls as he scrambles back up onto his feet. "I'm gonna tear your fucking neck out!" He yells, swiping up his clipboard before storming angrily back into the training room.

Dean tries to hold onto her grin as she turns to Sam and asks, "You wanna meet a couple of my pet demons?"

"Uh..." Sam nods, not really sure what to think. "Okay..."

When Deana and Sam walk into the training room, Abaddon is standing there with a foot pressed into Crowley's cheek, holding him down with ease as he struggles.

"Hey, guys. Having fun?" Deana chirps, smirking down at Crowley.

"Oh, yeah. Buckets." Crowley mutters.

Sam stares at the attractive redhead. "Who's she?"

Abaddon finally takes her foot off of the other demon, quickly turns to face Deana as Crowley hauls himself back onto his feet again.

"She's a knight of Hell. Literally." Deana explains simply.

Sam arches a brow. "Wow. Cool." He grins over at the demon. "Does she have any special powers?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked." Crowley huffs, swiping up his clipboard and looking through the papers. "So far, I've established that she can hit like a fucking freight-train, selectively move things with her mind - but who can't these days? - and, uh..." He quickly flips to the next page. "Possibly talk to plants."

Abaddon merely rolls her eyes at the demon before turning to face the hunter with a smirk. "I'd like to keep Crowley as my pet."

Deana can't help smirking, especially when Crowley glares at the redhead, and then, at her when she says, "Fine by me."

Abaddon grins, clearly pleased.

"Anyway," Deana turns back to her brother. "This is Sam. Sam, this is Crowley and Abadon."

"Hi." Sam waves, smiles rather nervously.

Deana arches a brow, can't help smirking. 'Well, safe to say he's moved on from me... Thank fuck for that.'

Abaddon takes a step closer to the human, stares curiously at him for a moment. "Your body warms." She tilts her head slightly, then, snaps her gaze towards Deana. "He's lusting after me." She says, seems slightly annoyed by it.

Crowley chuckles at that.

"Oh, no! No, I-I was just..." Sam huffs, looks rather flustered and embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I guess I've just always had a thing for bad girls." He smiles sheepishly.

"Cas was supposed to fix that." Deana mutters to herself, scowls in annoyance.

"What?" Sam shoots her a confused look.

"Nothing." Deana quickly moves the conversation along, turns to speak to the demons. "Sammy here has brought us a case. Cas and Bobby are already looking into it, I was just showing him around." She decides that it's best they not know, the less people who do, the better. And Crowley's a bastard, but he's a smart bastard, he'll figure it out somehow, if she's not careful. "Kevin here?" She asks, quickly changing the subject again.

"In his room as usual." Crowley rolls his eyes. "Kid needs to catch some Sun."

"I catch plenty of Sun, thanks."

Deana turns around, smiles at her friend. "Hey, Kev. How's the angel tablet coming along?"

Kevin huffs, runs a hand over his lightly stubbled face. "I've translated like, three words in the last ten fricking hours, so, it's pretty much coming along as usual."

Deana nods, can't help feeling sorry for the kid. Because he is just a kid. But then again, so was she once.

"So, is he another demon?" Sam asks, staring curiously at the young Asian man.

Kevin scoffs. "No."

"Sam, this is Kevin. He's a good friend of mine." Deana explains with a fond smile. "And also a Prophet."

Sam's eyes widen in amazement. "As in, 'Of the Lord'?"

Kevin chuckles at the man's enthusiasm, it's strangely warm and endearing. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Wow." Sam blinks, grins wide. "This place is way better than college ever was."

Kevin gives an amused snort. "Deana, is your phone off?"

"I left it in the car. Why?" Deana asks.

"Typical." Kevin rolls his eyes. "Bobby just called me. He and Cas are requesting your presence upstairs. They'll be here in a minute, I'm guessing. Said he's got some information on your peepers. Whatever that means."

Deana nods. "Okay. Thanks. I'll be up in a sec'."

Kevin simply nods before retreating back to his room.

"He seems... Nice." Sam smiles lightly.

Deana smirks. "Yeah, he doesn't get out much."

"Like I said." Crowley points out.

Deana rolls her eyes, then turns back to her brother, suddenly realising what he'd said before. "You went to college?"

Sam stares curiously at her, but nods. "Yeah."

"Where at?" Deana asks, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Stanford." Sam replies.

Deana arches a brow, clearly impressed. "Really?"


	4. I Built Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I built him." Cyvus says, like that explains fricking everything!

In the lobby of the bunker, Sarah and David sit at the table, along with Sam, Cas, Crowley, Abaddon and Kevin. Of course, Bobby's there, too, sitting at one end of the table, Deana standing behind him as he shows her the pictures in the books he's found.

Deana nods. "That's them. They all had that same tattoo on the back of their left hand."

"Great." Bobby sighs. "Kith'harn demons. They're mainly known as the henchmen of the warlock, and demon; Cyvus Vail."

Castiel stiffens slightly at the name, doesn't seem to notice Deana's suspicious glance his way.

"What do we know about him?" Deana asks the older hunter.

Crowley scoffs. "He's a complete wanker, is what he is. Thinks he's so much bloody better than the rest of us. A bit like someone else I know." He adds that last part glaring over at Abadon, who merely smirks smugly at him in response.

"You know him?" Deana arches a brow.

"And why does that surprise you so?" Crowley shoots her a confused look.

Deana merely rolls her eyes at him.

"He's powerful. More powerful than you." Bobby smirks when Crowley glares at him. "He's got a pretty big demon empire, has tendrils stretching throughout the entire nation."

"Uh, tendrils?" Deana eyes widen slightly in horror.

Bobby smirks, clearly amused. "Metaphoric tendrils."

Deana let's out a sigh of relief, and nods. "Okay... Good."

Sam can't help smirking in amusement, too. Even if he's kind of scared for his and his parents lives right now. "So, what does he want with me?"

Castiel shifts uncomfortably in his seat, and Deana makes a mental note to talk to him in private later. He's clearly hiding something, knows something nobody else knows.

"Well, if he's using Kith'harn demons, he's definitely not trying to remain anonymous, that's for sure." Bobby says.

Deana huffs, slings on her jacket before heading towards the stairs.

"Where the hell are you going?" Bobby asks her.

"I'm gonna go pay Mr. Vail a visit." Deana says as she marches up the stairs. Maybe this demon can tell her what Cas is hiding. She's not fucking stupid. She's knows there's something going on here.

"I'll come with you." Sam says, quickly rising from his seat.

Deana immediately halts in the middle of the staircase. "No." She says, her voice as stern as her expression. "You'll stay here."

Sam scowls, clearly annoyed.

Bobby frowns, however, completely confused. There is definitely something off with his kid lately. "Deana, we hardly know a thing about this guy. If he's trying to bait you -"

"It's not up for discussion." Deana huffs, continues up the stairs to the second landing.

Bobby's frown only deepens. "At least take some backup -"

Deana swirls back around, can't help snapping angrily. "I said I'd deal with it, Bobby! So just drop it!"

Bobby looks slightly hurt, but feels more concerned now than ever.

The others, not including the demons of course, all look rather uncomfortable by the hunter's angry outburst, all silent for the moment.

Deana let's out one last huff before turning towards the door and slamming it behind her.

+

[A Half Hour Later...]

While everybody is scattered around the bunker, doing their own thing, mostly waiting for Deana to return, Bobby heads into Kevin's room, asking for some privacy.

He shuts the door, locks it for good measure and quickly pulls out his phone. He dials the number, thankful that they answer on the first ring as usual.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah. Listen, I need you to do me a favour."

"Name it."

Bobby grins, always able to count on his good friends. "Find out everything you can about Cyvus Vail."

"Done. I'll call you in an hour."

"Thanks, Jo."

+

[Meanwhile...]

Cyvus sits in his large, elegant chair, in his large, well-decorated, but rather empty chamber hall. I.V. drips are attached to him, hanging on a mobile stand beside him. He's more demon now than man, even in appearance, with his dark, reddish skin and straggly, thinning, white hair. He wheezes whenever he breathes, which he does with the assistance of his plastic oxygen tubes.

And then, the peace is suddenly interrupted when the limp body of a demon possessed man is thrown through the doors and into the room. The body slides across the floor after landing, stopping right at the Cyvus' bare feet.

Cyvus glances up, calmly, sees the Winchester hunter sauntering through the busted door. "Did you kill all of my guards?" He wheezes out.

"Only the ones I could find." Deana replies with a casual shrug.

"Hmm." Cyvus nods. "I should've given them the night off."

Deana's jaw tightens as she slowly marches towards him, the First Blade in her grasp.

Cyvus eyes the bone blade briefly, smiling slightly. "I wasn't trying to kill your brother, you know. I simply needed him to understand what he's really capable of."

"How do you even know about Sam?" Deana demands, though, she's a little shocked. Nobody should know about him. Nobody, but her... And Cas. 'Lying son of a -'

"I built him." Cyvus says, like that explains fricking everything!

Deana lunges forward then, rips the tube from the demon's face with her free hand before grabbing his throat violently and pinning him to his "throne".

Cyvus wheezes loudly, struggles a little, though, he still smirks smugly up at the hunteress. "When Sam was five years old, he got lost in a department store." He taunts her obviously, swallows painfully as he continues. "He wandered off while his parents were shopping. It scared the poor boy half to death."

"That never happened!" Deana snaps angrily, squeezes his throat a little tighter.

"No," Cyvus' smirk widens. "But he remembers it happening."

"Bullshit!" Deana snarls. "Cas built his memories! He promised me it was just between us!"

Cyvus scoffs. "Your angel doesn't have that kind of power. Whatever he's told you is completely fabricated. It's why he came to me."

Deana growls angrily as she shoves herself away from the demon. "Bastard! That fucking rat bastard!"

Cyvus smirks. "I built your brother's memories. And he is some of my finest work."

Deana huffs. "What'd you want?" Because she knows that nothing is ever for fucking free!

Cyvus smirk widens into a pleased grin. "I need someone dead. A demon. Kajo."

"Kajo?" Deana arches a brow.

Cyvus nods, grimaces as he slips his tubes back in. "I believe you tussled with him before. He's a nasty little cur!"

"Yeah," Deana nods. "Bobby and I trapped his ass in an Urn of Ishtar, like, five years ago."

"Yes, you did." Cyvus waves his right hand and with it materialises the very urn, placed on floor beside his throne. "It's a rather morbid thing. Doesn't go with any of my other stuff."

Deana rolls her eyes at his lame attempt of a joke. "He's still trapped. So let him rot. What do you care?"

Cyvus scoffs. "Urns tend to break, you see. Long lost enemies tend to return." He shoots her a pointed look. "I need finality to my affairs."

"Get someone else to do it." Deana shoots him a pointed glare back. "'Cause you're not getting your grimy hands on Sam."

Cyvus arches a brow, smirks as he raises his palm, opens it out, conjuring up a small, glass box of glowing white light. "Do you know what an Orlon Window is, Deana? It's a fascinating little, spell. It allows warlocks, such as myself, to see the past as it once was." His smirk widens slightly at the hunteress' slightly alarmed expression. "You have to be very careful with it, of course. If it were to break around someone whose mind had been altered in any way, then, his old memories would come rushing right back to him..."

Deana's heart is hammering in her chest, panic rising through her entire being.

"Careful, Deana!" Cyvus exclaims, clearly taunting her when she makes to lunge for him.

Deana freezes, glaring murderously at the demon.

Cyvus smirks smugly, looking all too pleased with himself. "I gave Sam his happy life." He glances briefly towards the glowing cube. "Are you certain you can kill me before I can take it away from him?"

Deana's jaw tightens, her heart still racing, confused with the panic and anger setting it.

"I built your brother, Deana." Cyvus says, curling his fingers, the cube vanishing into thin air as he does. "I am not the sort of man you want as an enemy."

Deana scoffs. "You're not a man at all."

Cyvus shoots her another pointed look.

Deana huffs, finally defeated. "Fine. I'll do it. I'll kill Kajo."

Cyvus scoffs, then, looks rather amused. "If it were that simple, I'd have done it myself already. I turned your brother into a healthy boy. And now, I need you to turn him back into a killer."

"Why Sam?" Deana's annoyed, both at the whole situation and the fact that she feels rather offended now.

"Because he's special." Cyvus smirks. "Because he's just that little bit better than you are."

+

[Two Hours Later...]

"He wants me to kill somebody?" Sam asks incredulously as he paces back and forth.

Deana stands in front of one of the desks. "Not somebody. A demon, named Kajo. Bobby and I've fought him before."

"Why me, though? Why do I have to do it?" Sam asks, looks incredibly confused.

"Because you're special." And Deana chokes on those words. "There's some stupid demon prophecy that says you're the only one who can kill this asshole."

"Why are you even entertaining this dumb idea?" Bobby arches a brow at the hunteress. "And it is a dumb idea."

"Vail's made some pretty convincing threats." Deana says through gritted teeth.

Bobby scoffs. "Since when do you give in to threats?"

"But he's not threatening you." Sam huffs, looks deeply troubled, understandably. "He's threatening my family."

"We can't trust anything Vail says, for crying out loud!" Bobby growls. "Deana, seriously, I called Jo, had her find out some info' on the guy - apparently he ran a huge ass spell a year ago to this very day. And until we understand why -"

"We'll deal with that after." Deana says, curses herself mentally for acting so defensive. Bobby's not stupid. She knows he knows something's up with her.

"Is he pretty strong, this Kajo demon guy?" Sam asks, suddenly intrigued.

Bobby let's out another scoff. "That's an understatement, kid. Last time Deana and I fought him, he almost killed us both."

Sam's head snaps to Deana, his eyes wide with horror, and obvious fear. "Is that true?"

Deana shoots the older hunter a quick glare before responding. "This is different. Like I said, you're special."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Sam asks, but he already knows.

"Of course you do." Bobby glares at Deana. "We just need time to figure out what Vail did."

"We don't have time, Bobby." Deana glares right back at him. She knows he's trying to help, but there really is no other way. And it's not like she can even tell him that.

"If I kill Kajo, Vail will leave my family alone?" Sam asks, looking solely towards Deana, who simply nods in response. He sighs, and nods back. "Then, what're we waiting for?"

Bobby merely glares after the hunteress, evermore determined to find out just what it is she's hiding, along with just what the fuck this Vail did.


	5. A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh," Jo chuckles lightly. "Various screams and pleas. And a name. Deana Winchester."

"You're not alone in this. I'll be right there with you." Deana promises as they walk over to the Impala.

"Gonna hold Kajo down, while I stab him to death?" Sam grins, but he's obviously trying to make himself feel better about the entire (fucked up) situation.

Deana grins back up at him as they walk around to the trunk. "Prophecy didn't say you can't have a little help."

Sam arches a brow, slightly surprised by her attitude. Although, he can't really blame her. She seems like she's had a pretty hard life. "Hardly seems fair, though."

"Yeah, well, fair isn't really something hunters worry about." Deana says as she pops open the trunk.

"Maybe they should." Sam says as he eyes her weaponry. "I'm not a bully. If I'm gonna do this, you gotta lemme do it my way."

Deana smiles rather proudly, simply nods in response.

Sam nods back, sighs loudly. "Now, I just gotta figure out what my way is exactly."

And before Deana can help herself, she says, "Don't worry, Sammy, you have your whole life for that."

Sam shoots her an odd look, but smiles anyway. "Might as well start now."

"I can show you a few moves, if you want." Deana offers, grinning uncontrollably.

Sam scoffs lightly. "Well, yeah. I'm all noble and shit," He says with a little sarcasm - because he doesn't think he is, not particularly anyway. "But I'm not an idiot. I've been in one fight in my entire life and I would have died if you hadn't of bailed me out of it."

Deana can't help smiling in amusement at that.

Sam eyes the contents of her trunks. "What's that?" He points to the bottles in the far left corner.

"Holy water." Deana says.

Sam nods. "Cool axe." He grins.

Deana smirks. "We'll stay away from the weapons for the moment. Start with the basics. We've got twenty-four hours before we got to meet Vail."

Sam merely nods, looks fairly beat.

Deana sighs. "Look, you're a lot faster than Kajo. You can use that to your advantage. Like most demons, he loves hearing himself talk, so he'll try to lull you into slowing down. Don't listen." She insists rather sternly, because she needs him to understand. Even if this mess is her fault in the first place. "Hit him quick, and keep moving."

Sam nods, huffs lightly, wearing a thoughtful look. "You really think I can do this, don't you?" He smiles slightly, oddly touched by this strange and magnificent woman's faith in him. He doesn't understand it, but he doesn't really feel like questioning it.

Deana smiles, almost proudly as she nods. "I know you can, Sammy."

+

[Meanwhile...]

"You sure you're not finally cracked in the head?"

Jo chuckles lightly on the other end of the line. "I wish. But no. This is very real."

Bobby huffs. "Alright. Thanks, Jo."

"No problem, Singer."

"Take care of yourself." Bobby says before hanging up. He swirls around, shuffles back into his living room, over to his desk, piled high with books and littered with various paperwork.

"You're so concerned with names," Abaddon stalks after the hunter, shoots him a strange, but curious look. "Dates, and times. Why?"

"Because reality has been changed somehow." Bobby mutters out absentmindedly as she sifts through the papers, one by one.

"Define change." Abaddon scoffs lightly. "The world is as it is meant to be."

"Not necessarily." Bobby says, just as his phone rings again. He swipes it up quickly. "Jo?" He frowns, wonders - dreads - why she's calling back so soon.

"I managed to bag one of Vail's guards. Trapped him, tortured him, yadda, yadda, yadda -"

"Get to the point, Harvelle." Bobby doesn't mean to snap, but he's in a fucking hurry here. "What'd you get outta him?"

"Oh," Jo chuckles lightly. "Various screams and pleas. And a name. Deana Winchester."

Bobby hangs up immediately - he'll apologise to the young hunteress later.

Abaddon stares curiously at the human, for a moment, then speaks up. "I think my vessel's memory was changed at some recent point in time, but I..." She frowns, tries to clear her thoughts.

Bobby glances over at her, slightly shocked. "Can you see what they were before?"

"No." Abaddon mutters with an annoyed scowl. "They're being blocked." She glances curiously up at his surprised expression. "Does this change your view of the world and the people around you?"

"No." Bobby says.

Abaddon nods. "And what of your memories? Are you still the person you always thought you were?" And she's truly curious, and still confused, which she fucking hates.

"No." Bobby scoffs, practically seething with a certain Winchester. "None of us are."

Abaddon follows the hunter out of his house and over to his beat up, old car. "Where are we going?"

"To see the angel."

+

Sam glances around, and sure, it's a nice place and all, but - "God, it smells like a retirement home in here."

Deana smirks as they enter the hall, where Cyvus is sat on this throne, alone, thankfully.

"Ah, welcome!" Cyvus exclaims gleefully, hauling himself slowly up onto his bare (red) feet.

"Oh, Lord, look at him." Sam mutters, eyes wide with horror and a little disgust.

Deana's smirk widens, amusement clear in her green eyes. "Shut up." She mutters, lightly elbowing him in the side.

Sam merely rolls his eyes as they step closer to the demon.

"Listen, Vail," Deana says. "We won't be staying long. So quit the -"

"Here's how it works," Sam cuts her off, steps up to the demon fearlessly.

Deana arches a brow, but she's oddly as proud as she is truly terrified.

"I kill this Kajo for you, and we walk free right after." Sam motions to Deana and himself. "You ever come near my family again, and I'll slit your throat."

Cyvus arches a brow, bites back a grin as he clutches at his neck.

Sam frowns, a thoughtful look on his face before he goes on. "A-and if that doesn't work, I'll just chop your entire head off. And if that still doesn't work, then... I'll just... I'll just keep chopping you up until you finally bleed to death."

Deana grins (absurdly) proudly.

"Understand?" Sam asks, shooting the demon a threatening glare.

"Oh, I do." Cyvus nod furiously, still holding back a grin of his own.

"Okay. Good." Sam nods, followed by a heavy sigh. "So, where is he?" He asks, glancing curiously around.

"Right through there." Cyvus points towards the wall to their left, the wall shimmering away to reveal a secret room.

"Okay." Sam nods, turns to Deana. "See ya in a minute, then."

Deana quickly shuffles after him. "Remember that he's gonna talk a lot. Don't let him distract you, right?"

"Right." Sam nods, walking towards the room.

"Seriously," Deana continues. "Even if he's on the ground, do not take your eyes off of him."

"Okay." Sam gives another nod.

"Oh, and whatever you do, do not -"

"Dude," Sam halts just before he steps into the room, shoots her a slightly wide-eyed look. "You're really starting to freak me out now."

"Right. Sorry." Deana smiles sheepishly. She's more nervous than he is, it seems.

Sam sighs, stalks forward into the room.

It's a little smaller than the other, a long table in the middle. On the table there are various, ancient-looking weapons - a few axes, daggers, swords, spears, maces and a crossbow - and in the center of it all is a large, black urn.

Both Deana and Cyvus watch him carefully as he slowly walks around the table, takes it all in.

Sam sighs again, turns slowly back to face the other two. "What am I supposed to -" He stops abruptly, both surprised and terrified when he sees nothing but another wall. "O... Kay."

"He can't see us anymore." Cyvus explains when the hunteress takes a step forward.

"What!?" Deana snaps, glaring back at the demon. "Why the fuck not!?"

Cyvus shrugs. "I can't risk Kajo getting loose. He has a nasty habit of trying to kill me." He grins when she glances towards her brother with deep concern. "Oh, don't worry, Deana. Your boy is very brave. I'm sure he'll do you proud."

Deana turns her glare back to the red-skinned demon. "I should gut you where you stand."

Cyvus grin widens slightly. "But you won't."

Deana grits her teeth, glances back to her brother, mutters, "Come on, Sammy." under her breath.

Sam huffs, takes a step towards the table, stands in front of the urn. "Uh... Open sesame?" He scowls when nothing happens, finally reaches forward and takes the small lid off. His eyes widen when black smoke begins to slither out of the urn, forming the demon on the other side of the table.

Kajo stands in all of his glory, his expensive black suit and shiny, black shoes, along with his slicked back, raven locks, pale face and bright blue eyes. He yawns loudly, stretches his arms above his head as he takes in his surroundings.

Sam eyes him warily, a little surprised by the demon's rather normal appearance.

Deana's jaw tightens, her nerves practically frazzled as she waits anxiously, terrified.

"Ah," Kajo finally takes notice of the young human before him. "Thank you, mortal, for releasing me from my cursed prison." He grins, practically beams. "And in gratitude, I shall grant you three wishes."

"Really?" Sam asks, clearly excited.

Deana scowls. 'Don't get sucked in, Sammy.'

"Nah," Kajo waves a hand. "I'm just messing with ya."

"Oh." Sam frowns, obviously disappointed.

Kajo chuckles lightly. "I do appreciate it, though." He says as he cracks his neck. "That urn wasn't exactly a day at the spa. I owe you one, kid."

"Right." Sam nods. "Well, before you start trying to make out with me here, I should probably tell you that you and I are supposed to fight to the death."

Kajo arches a brow, looks deeply amused. "Oh, is that right?"

Sam merely nods again.

"And why would you want to -" Kajo's eyes suddenly narrow. He steps around the table slowly, stops a few feet in front of the human as he takes a closer look at - "Oh." He nods, understands fully. "You're him."

"Yeah." Sam nods. "I'm me." He slaps on a fake smile for fake pleasantries. "Hi."

Kajo arches a brow again, and again, looks rather amused by the hu - the boy with the demon blood. "Sam Winchester." He chuckles, shakes his head.

Sam scowls. "What? No. My name's Millican."

Kajo looks slightly confused, but doesn't dwell on it. He doesn't really care for anything right now. Except for, of course, ending this bastard child, once and for all.

Deana scowls. "Why's he talking to him?" She grumbles. "I told him not to talk to him."

Cyvus smirks.

"And why the hell can't we hear them?" Deana glares at the demon, who's smirk merely widens.

"So, uh," Sam sighs. "You can take a moment, if you want. Uh, there's some weapons and stuff," He motions back to the table. "Over there, if you think you'll need them."

Kajo stares curiously at the hunter, obviously confused by his odd attitude to the entire scenario. "Y'know, it's been a while since we've seen each other." He grins. "Oh, and how is your darling big sister?"

Sam frowns, obviously confused, but replies calmly anyway. "Uh, she's fine. Thanks for asking."

Kajo chuckles as he takes a step closer, the hunter backing slowly away with him. "I've had a long time to plan this moment out. I figured you'd be a lot more... Intimidating."

Sam shrugs. "Yeah, well, I figured I was going to the movies with my girlfriend tonight, but I'm here instead. Learn to cope."

Kajo smirks, nods, clearly humouring the boy. "I'll work on it." He darts forward then, smacks the hunter hard across the face.

Sam flies back, crashes into one of the walls before flopping down to the floor in a heap of gangly limbs.

Deana darts forward instantly, but the wall, invisible to her, forces her back. She stumbles, huffs angrily as she glares back at the demon beside her.

Cyvus shrugs limply, though, wearing a smug smirk. "Sorry, Deana. It's not your fight."


	6. Protect Your Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam smiles, however, shoots her a meaningful look. "You gotta do whatever you can to protect your family... I learned that from my big sister."

"Ow!" Sam hauls himself quickly back up onto his feet, glares over the demon. "That really fucking hurt, you jackass!"

"Awh, I'm sorry." Kajo cooes, clearly teasing. "Do you need to take a time-out?"

"No." Sam huffs as he brushes himself off. "No, I'm good."

"Awesome." Kajo smirks, then lunges forward.

Sam quickly ducks out of the way as the demon swings another punch his way. He does this a few times, surprised by his speed. It's like he's been doing this all his life, and it's odd, truly terrifying, but wonderfully exhilarating at the same time.

Kajo grunts, glares when the hunter manages to punch him in the face. He scoffs, then returns the favour, sending him flying backwards.

Deana glares back at the demon standing idly beside her. "Open the doorway." She spits out sternly. "Now!"

"Or you'll what?" Cyvus scoffs, smirks as he raises his hand and the Orlon Window suddenly appears in his open palm.

Deana's glare only hardens.

"Relax, my dear." Cyvus grins widely. "Your brother has to grow up sooner or later, so you may as well just sit back and watch his brilliant future unfold."

Deana watches helplessly as Kajo grabs Sam by the throat and continues to punch him in the face.

"There's no need to bring back the past, if we don't have to." Cyvus states, shooting her a pointed look.

Deana watches in horror as Kajo shoves Sam back, watches with hope as Sam stumbles, but doesn't fall back this time.

Sam throws a punch, but the demon easily catches his fist before it connects, punches him in the face once again, drawing more blood from his nose and now busted open bottom lip. The demon sends a harsh kick to his stomach, and he goes sailing back again.

Kajo chuckles as he watches the hunter pull himself back up, simply strides over and punches him back to the ground. Again, the hunter pulls himself up, tries to punch him back. Kajo merely grabs his wrist, sends another punch to his face, back to the ground once again.

'What the fuck have I done!?' Deana's eyes are wide with utter terror, her heart beating hard and heavy against her chest.

"Y'know," Kajo sighs as he looks down at the bloody, bruised and panting hunter at his feet. "I went through a lot of shitty trouble to try to get rid of you." He chuckles when the hunter glares up at him. "What a shitty waste of time that turned out to be." He adds before sending a kick to the hunter's face.

Sam goes flying across the room again, pain flooding his every fucking limb.

"Vail!" Deana screams now, seeing Kajo approaching menacingly as her brother is splayed out, helpless and half conscious. "Open the doorway! Open it! Now!" She growls furiously when he doesn't reply this time, but when she turns to face him, he's frozen in place by some kind of (she guesses) a spell. She glances over his shoulder, her heart dropping into her stomach when she sees Bobby standing there, with Abaddon beside him and the Orlon Window in his hand.

Bobby glares at the hunteress, gun in the other hand, pointed at her. "You changed the reality."

Abaddon stands to his right, glaring at the hunteress, as well.

"Bobby, what're you doing here?" Deana gulps silently, her heart now racing for an entirely different reason.

Bobby glances briefly to the other room, his glare quickly settling back on the hunteress - his kid, practically anyway. Which is why he's so pissed off and upset, not to mention disappointed. "You sold us out. You let this bastard demon rape the minds of all the people you claim to love and care about."

"Be careful with that." Deana's eyes widen, panic rattling throughout her as he grips the glowing glass box angrily.

Bobby's eyes narrow. "Is this your thirty pieces of silver?" He asks venomously.

"Bobby," Deana grits out. "Gimme that!" She lunges for him, only to be cut off halfway.

Abaddon steps in, sends a swift, hard punch to the hunteress' face, sends her flying back a few paces. "He no longer trusts, nor follows you." She spits out, and rather angrily so.

Meanwhile, just next door, Kajo lands another punch to the (pathetic) hunter, sends him flying across the room. He strides over gracefully, grabs the hunter up by the throat, let's him dangle mid-air for a moment as he admires his handy (bloody) work.

Sam merely groans out in pain, all but, given up, lost hope.

Kajo chuckles as he lifts him clear over his head, slamming him down onto the center of the table, smashing the urn to pieces in the process. "These prophecies are turning out to be pretty much overrated." He smirks smugly down at the hunter, hand still on his throat. "I gotta tell ya, kiddo - you're making a good case for the whole concept of free will."

"You changed the world, Deana." Bobby's still glaring angrily at her.

"He's my brother, Bobby." Deana blurts out, desperate and already on the verge of tears. "Sammy's my little brother. He always was."

Bobby looks surprised, to say the very least, and now, at least he finally understands. He glances briefly towards Abaddon, his heart clinching unbearably - but more importantly, at her vessel. "Did you trade her?" He glances back to the hunteress. "Did you trade my wife for your brother?"

"What?" Deana looks confused, then slightly grossed out - because she still hasn't gotten used to that after a whole year. "No. God, no. Bobby, before I changed anything, you..." She gulps, feels bad for the old man.

Bobby nods, understands, even if it tears him up inside. "We weren't ever together."

Deana shakes her head for confirmation, words getting stuck in her aching throat. She sighs, forcing the next ones out. "Bobby, please... Just put that down and -"

"Why're so afraid of this?" Bobby snaps, glaring at her again. "He said it would bring back the past." He motions towards Cyvus. "Will it undo what you've done?"

Deana sighs, shakes her head, because she knows what he's getting at. "No. It won't bring Karen back, either."

Bobby scoffs. "I think I'll find that out by myself."

"No!" Deana yelps when he raises the box in his hand. "Please, Bobby! You have to trust me."

"I can't." Bobby shakes his head. "Not anymore."

"No!" Deana screams, but it's already too late.

The Orlon Window smashes instantly upon hitting the floor, the glowing light exploding before dying out altogether, and knocking all three off their feet.

Bobby's eyes widen as the memories all come rushing back to him in one big flood, Abaddon stumbling up onto her feet before helping him up.

"Sam!" Deana quickly hauls herself to her feet. She rushes towards the barrier wall, her eyes widening at what she sees.

Kajo's smirk is instantly wiped from his face when the hunter grabs his throat with one hand.

With his other hand, Sam instantly grabs the demon's wrist, tearing his hand from his own throat. He gives a little smirk to the demon before sending a harsh kick to his stomach.

Kajo goes flying back, landing on his ass with an angry grunt.

Sam instantly swirls around, more graceful in his movements and at ease in his own skin. He swipes up a large battle axe, and swirls back around to face the demon, the axe twirling expertly in his right hand.

Kajo chuckles, though, he sounds slightly nervous as he rises back to his feet. "Lucky shot." He spits out before charging.

Sam ducks under the demon's punch with great ease, quicker than before. He swirls around just in time as Kajo turns back to face him, stuns him with a swift, hard punch to the face and immediately seizes the opportunity. He swings the axe, once, slices straight through the demon's neck.

Kajo's head rolls to the floor a few feet away, his body slowly slumping to the floor at the hunter's feet.

Bobby smiles to himself, nodding in approval.

Abaddon arches a brow, clearly impressed.

Deana, however, warily makes her way through to the next room, the barrier having vanished as soon as Kajo had been killed. "Sam?" She asks tentatively, slowly walking towards him.

Sam makes a split second decision, but he knows it's the right thing to do. He pretends to notice her finally, turning around to face her with a goofy grin. "Whoa! Did you just see that!? I went all hardcore Blade Trinity for a moment there." He let's out a little laugh at the look of shock on her face - though, he knows why, really. "That guy really pissed me off." He scowls as he looks down at the bloody axe still hanging loosely in his hand.

Deana arches a brow, slightly sceptical, but no way in Hell willing to call him out on it. "Are you... Are you okay?" She frowns, concerned with the cuts and bruises littering his face.

"Yeah." Sam nods, sends her a reassuring smile. "I mean, I guess. My face kinda hurts." He grins, trying to lighten the mood.

And Deana has no choice, but to smile, she can't help it, his smile's always been infectious. "Sam," She gulps silently, not really sure what to say, where to go from here. "I, uh -"

Thankfully (and she really is thankful for it) Sam cuts her off. "Hey, uh, can we get outta here now? I'd like to go back..." He sighs, a thoughtful look on his face. But no, he's already decided. And it's better for them both this way. "To see my parents." He puts the axe down, turns back to face her. "I mean, it's cool and everything, but I don't really think this fighting stuff is for me." He eyes her carefully, feels his heart ache, but she's better off without him. Without having to look over fight while worrying about the safety of her little brother. He doesn't want to get her killed. Again.

Deana bites her bottom lip to keep from crying her fucking eyes out (she can do that later in private - so, what? She's a man, fuck off) and simply nods in response.

And now, Bobby just feels like a total asshole.

And Abaddon? Well, her feelings are slightly mixed.

+

[The Next Day...]

"Deana betrayed you." Abaddon stares at the hunter in confusion. "Are these the kind of memories you needed back?" She asks, her tone light with sarcasm. "Does this now make you Bobby Singer again?"

Bobby ignores her tone as he replies. "At least I know what happened."

"Do you?" Abaddon scoffs as she sinks into the chair opposite where he sits slumped in front of his desk with a half-drunk bottle of whiskey. "There are now two sets of memories in both mine and my vessel's minds - those that are fabricated and those that actually happened." She huffs. "It's hard to tell which is which. Even for me."

Bobby looks rather surprised by that, but nods anyway. "Try to push the reality out of your mind. Focus on the other memories. They were created for a reason."

Abaddon looks confused again. "Why? To hide from the truth?"

"No." Bobby shakes his head as he downs his tenth glass. "To endure it."

+

[Meanwhile...]

Deana lays on her bed at the bunker, her headphones on, blaring out good, old Metallica, drowning out the world. So, she's surprised, to say the very least, when her bedroom door opens and Sam pokes his head into her room. She jumps up instantly, throwing her headphones to the bed.

"Hey, sorry." Sam chuckles lightly. "I knocked."

"It's fine." Deana shoots him a small smile.

"Kevin let me in. I hope that's okay."

Deana nods. "Of course. You're welcome here anytime." She musters up another smile.

Sam nods, returns the smile as he steps into the room, and glances around briefly. "Nice."

Deana rolls her eyes. "I have simple tastes."

Sam chuckles at that. "It's like a dude's room in here."

Deana shoots him a playful glare. "Bitch."

Sam smirks, and says it before he can even think about stopping himself. It's like a fricking reflex or something. "Jerk."

Both their eyes widen briefly, both shifting rather awkwardly on their feet.

Deana then, finally manages to pull her thumb out of her ass and actually says words. "How're your parents?"

"They're fine." Sam smiles. "I should warn you, though, they're pretty pissed with you." He sighs heavily. "I told them you almost got me killed in a fight with a demon. They're on their way over here right now to talk with you."

"Oh." Deana's heart races, but she (somehow) manages to remain calm on the outside. "Okay. That's fine. I mean, I -"

"Dude," Sam chuckles at her face - priceless. "I'm totally kidding! Oh! You should've seen your face!"

Deana shoots him a withering look. "Not funny, Sam." And though she really does fucking mean that - talk about a fucking heart attack! - she still can't help wanting to smile. Though, she totally doesn't give him the satisfaction.

"It so was." Sam grins, clearly proud of himself. "Totally worth the look on your face."

Deana merely glares at him, huffs out, "So, what're you gonna tell 'em?"

Sam shrugs. "The truth. Well, more or less."

Deana nods.

"It's actually a good thing. Now, maybe they'll stop worrying about me so much." Sam frowns.

Deana smiles faintly, shakes her head. "They won't. Trust me."

Sam nods, smiles to himself. "Yeah, I know." He smiles knowingly up at her, then. "But I know they'll feel a lot better knowing you're looking out for me."

Deana smiles, nods in response.

"Anyway, I just came to say goodbye, I guess." Sam sighs, tries not to sound so sad about it. "I need to take care of my parents. This really isn't their world, they don't feel safe here."

Deana merely nods, unable to say anything, the lump now frozen in her throat, killing her slowly.

Sam smiles, however, shoots her a meaningful look. "You gotta do whatever you can to protect your family... I learned that from my big sister."

Deana's heart stutters at his words, the realisation quickly sinking in.

Sam shoots her one last smile before turning around and walking out of her room.


	7. Secret Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They're a secret demon society." Crowley explains simply.

[Seven Months Later...]

After months of looking, they've finally found where Cyvus has been hiding. And just who he's been associating himself with.

Well, Jo found out. "He's a member of the Circle of the Firsts." She tells them.

"The who now?" Deana asks, clearly unimpressed.

"They're a secret demon society." Crowley explains simply.

"Never heard of them." Bobby scoffs, just as unimpressed.

"That's because they're SECRET." Crowley says, shoots the hunter a withering look.

Bobby merely glares back at him in response.

Deana smirks, then turns to the blonde and says, "So, they're just another bunch of demons we can gank?"

Jo scoffs. "Hardly. They've got some serious mojo going on. They'd kill us all in an instant."

"Well, that's not very reassuring." Deana says with a frown.

"To be a member of the Circle of the Firsts, is to be an instrument of Lucifer himself." Castiel explains. "And for any evil being, it doesn't get any higher than that."

+

[One Month Later...]

"Are we all agreed, then?" Deana asks. "I can't force any of you to do this. But I can't do it without you."

She's finally told the others about the Mark of Cain, showed them the mark itself on her arm. She knows they're all wary about it, clearly not pleased, but she also knows that she can do some real damage now. She's got the First Blade, and now, she's finally been accepted into the Circle.

She'd waited, knowing Cyvus would find her and when he did, she'd told him she was no longer a hunter, no longer on the side of good. Of course, she'd had to prove it and it was the only way, but she'd signed away her soul. Again. And it was only then, that the Circle began to take an interest in her. Decided to finally lure her in and make her do more unspeakable things. That part, she leaves out of her story, because she's still trying to forget herself.

Obviously, the others aren't happy about any of this, either. But Castiel insisted there were certain loop holes. Although, Deana wanted to get this over with first. One thing at a fricking time.

Bobby glances around to the others, who all nod, then turns back to the hunteress with a nod of his own. "We're all agreed."

"Are we taking them all at once?" Kevin asks.

Deana shakes her head. "We can't. The Circle's the most powerful group of evil in this plane of existence. Together, they'd instantly vaporise us, but separated, they're just another bunch of demons waiting to get ganked."

"When do we make our move?" Bobby asks.

"Soon. Very soon." Deana says. "In the meantime, we have to keep up the in-fighting. The Circle needs to believe we're coming apart at the seems. We need them to think you're all against me."

Bobby merely nods in acknowledgement, though, he looks deeply troubled - understandably.

"What about Abaddon?" Crowley pipes up, glancing mainly towards the elder hunter.

"What about her?" Bobby asks, glares slightly back at the ex King of Hell.

"Making a move like this?" Crowley arches a brow, glancing between both hunters. "It wouldn't exactly hurt to have a knight of Hell in our corner."

"Can't trust she'll come down on our side." Deana notes with a limp shrug. "It's your call, though, Bobby."

Bobby nods. "I'll have a word."

"Trust me, she's house-broken." Crowley says with a wave of his hand. "The little skank's babysitting Gabriel at Bobby's place as we speak."

Deana's eyes widen instantly. "She's with Gabriel?"

"Relax." Bobby huffs. "The two of them seemed to be getting on well enough when we left."

"You have to get over there, right now." Deana says frantically.

"Why? What is it? What's wrong?" Castiel asks, dreading the answer. Bobby's house is covered with sigils, so he can't even quickly "zap" over there to see what's going on.

"Gabriel's dead." Deana says, regretfully, shame evident on her face.

"How do you know that?" Castiel shakes his head, his eyes pleading with her, because he already knows the answer.

Deana averts her gaze to the ground. "I killed him."

Castiel's shoulders and head instantly slump, his eyes beginning to water, his heart stinging painfully. Even if he understands why she did it, it still really fucking hurts. He can't help feeling disappointed. Though, he knows he has no right to. Not after all of the awful things he himself has done.

"Um, what!?" Jo snaps, glares angrily at the other hunteress.

"It was the only way to get me into the Circle, to prove my loyalty to them." Deana says, like that makes it okay. She knows it doesn't. She'll regret it until the day she dies. Again.

+

[An Hour Later...]

While Deana runs another "errand", the others all hurry back to Bobby's place.

Bobby burst in first, shotgun in arms, ready to fire. He rushes into the living room, quickly finding Abaddon laying on the floor, bloody and beaten and barely conscious.

The others all rush in behind him, eyes wide when they see how trashed the place is along with the battered knight of Hell splayed out on the broken coffee table.

"Holy fuck..." Jo breathes, shuffling through the rubble.

Bobby rushes to the demon's side, crouches down, places his gun on the floor and lifts her head up into his lap.

Abaddon let's out a low groan, wincing, clearly still in pain.

"Can you hear me?" Bobby asks, leaning closer and gently brushing her hair out of her face. He may have his old memories back, but they're still mixed in his mind with the made-up ones. So, he still feels for the demon. And she seems to return those affections, at least.

Crowley kneels down beside the hunter, takes in the knight's wounds. "Well, she'll live, at least." He sighs, glances at her. "Who did this to you, pet?"

"De-Deana..." Abaddon breathes out, her eyes still glazed over. "T-took Gabe... Gabriel..."

"Yeah, straight to our new best friends, the Circle of the Firsts." Kevin scoffs loudly, bitterly. "I'm telling you guys, our fearless leader has fearlessly lost her fucking mind!"

"I'm with the half-pint." Jo nods towards Kevin, who glares at the blonde for the nickname. "There's no part of this that makes any kind of sense. For all any of us know, we could be next on Deana's list."

"She hasn't been herself lately." Bobby admits with a grumble.

"Uh, try the last year and a half." Jo scoffs. "Ever since the thing with Sam."

"Yeah, bring about Sam, and you WILL be next on Deana's list." Kevin says. "Seriously, I wouldn't."

Jo let's out another, louder scoff, clearly not at all fazed.

"I don't think we're be monitored here." Castiel finally speaks up, glancing warily around the room. "I think all eyes are Deana. So for now, we're safe."

"Safe?" Kevin chuckles. "Yeah, okay."

Castiel merely scowls at him.

"Well, I'm just saying, I don't think we should be playing to the crowd." Jo says. "Seriously, I don't trust her right now. That Mark of Cain is making her crazy."

"We don't have to trust her." Bobby says, surprising himself as much as everybody else, because he actually means that. He can't trust her. At least not right now. But trust can be earned back.

Crowley nods. "We just have to pray that the Circle trust her."

"Demons pray?" Kevin arches a brow, looks mildly amused.

Crowley merely rolls his eyes.

+

[Later That Evening...]

Deana meets the others back at the bunker, apologises instantly to Abaddon, who merely huffs and brushes angrily passed the hunteress. "I didn't have a choice. They would have killed us both -"

"Yeah, we get it." Bobby sighs tiredly as he plops down into one of the chairs, all of them now gathered in the lobby.

"We'd just like to know if the Circle are gonna need anymore proof - as in the rest of us." Jo says, shoots the other hunteress a pointed glare.

Deana shakes her a head, a defiant look on her face. "No, they won't. 'Cause we're killing 'em all tomorrow tonight."

"But I have poker plans." Crowley whines.

"Cancel them." Deana let's out an exasperated huff, glares over at the (idiot) demon.

Crowley merely pouts in his seat, Abaddon rolling her - despised-filled - eyes at him.

"I just need you all to do one last thing for me before we do this." Deana says, shoots them all a meaningful look, then smiles. "Take the day off tomorrow."

"What?" Jo shoots her an "are you insane?" look.

Castiel frowns, slightly concerned, as well. "Deana, if we're planning to assassinate the power elite of the final apocalypse tomorrow night, shouldn't we be preparing for battle?"

Deana's smile only widens as she shakes her head. "We'll be ready, don't you worry about that. But just for tomorrow, go out. Do whatever you want. Just..." She sighs, almost dreamily. "Live the day as if it were your last."


	8. My Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know you're my sister." Sam doesn't know why he suddenly blurts that out, maybe it's because he can't go on pretending any longer, maybe because it's slowly killing him on the inside.

Like the true gentlemen he is, Castiel asks to spend the day with Deana.

Deana, however, refuses him, as (painfully) politely as she possibly can. She's still pissed off with him about the whole Cyvus and Sammy thing, she can't help it, she's only fucking human. At least for now, anyway. The Mark, she feels the pull of it grow stronger every day now.

Instead, Castiel spends his time alone, (sulking) in the bunker, while Deana decides to spend her day with the one person she's always held the closest to her heart and soul. She takes a deep breath, to calm her nerves before finally entering the small coffee shop. She spots him instantly, smiles softly to herself when she sees him sitting alone in the corner, his laptop open with a stack of papers and books surrounding him.

Sam instantly senses a familiar presence, yet he's still surprised to see her standing there when he looks up from his paperwork. He glances curiously at her for a moment, like he knows something bad is going on, but smiles anyway as he greets her. "Deana. Hey."

Deana returns the smile. "Hey, Sam."

+

Jo decides to go visit her father's grave. She's spends some peaceful time there for a few hours before heading to out to visit an old friend of hers. A woman she'd rescued a few years ago, and kept in touch with frequently.

"Jo Harvelle."

"Hey, Anna." Jo smiles.

"It's good to see you." Anna grins, reaches forward for a hug.

"You, too." Jo nods. "How're you doing?" She asks, motions towards the boxes stacked all over the sidewalk.

"Pretty good." Anna nods, her grin widening. "We got a bunch of furniture donated to the shelter." She motions towards the large truck.

"Still fighting the good fight, huh?" Jo grins proudly.

"That's the drill." Anna nods, still smiling sweetly. "How're things with you?"

"Right now? More fight, less good." Jo replies as she grabs a box and follows the older woman into the building. "You seen Katy or Rollo or any of the other guys lately?" - Her old hunting gang. "I checked all of the local haunts, but found nothing. Looks like they cleared out."

"Yeah, they moved, but they're still around." Anna nods, beaming as she says, "They pass by every now and then. Said they'd help me haul this stuff, actually. You know how it is, though. Things come up."

Jo merely nods, though, she can't help feeling disappointed.

"I'm sure they're fine." Anna says as they walk back out to grab another couple of boxes.

"You still get any vamp trouble?" Jo asks.

Anna nods. "Never goes away. Katy and the boys help out a lot, though. We're all pretty safe here. It gives me the time to concentrate on the little things, like crack runaways, abuse victims, psychotics. The old gang." She grins.

"Yeah," Jo smiles. "I remember."

+

Kevin, obviously, drives out to spend the day with his mother. He tells her everything, like he always does. And as usual, she's deeply worried, but still supportive. Which he's really grateful for.

Mrs. Tran smiles brightly at her son, just happy that he's here. He doesn't get to visit her much since the whole becoming-a-Prophet-of-God thing. But she understands completely. Loves him all the more for being so brave. And of course, he's smart, he gets that from her, obviously.

"Mom, you're kinda creepy me out with the whole smiling thing, now." Kevin says as he smiles sheepishly back at her.

"Well, I hardly ever get to see you." Mrs. Tran pouts. "Stop being a brat. Can't your mother smile at you with it being a thing?"

Kevin rolls his eyes, but can't help smiling in amusement. He really has missed his mother. "I love you, mom."

Mrs. Tran huffs. "Now, none of that. You almost sound like you're saying goodbye." She narrows her eyes at her son.

"Nope. No goodbyes." Kevin shakes his head, even if he doesn't believe his own words. He's practically on the verge of shitting his pants.

+

Crowley thinks along the same lines as Jo, finds a local bar nearby Bobby's place as just drinks himself silly for a few hours. Not like there's anything better to do before dying anyway.

He's sat at the bar, glances around with a grin as he takes his first shot of the morning. "Nice crowd."

"It can get ugly in here." The bartender warns.

Crowley smirks as he down another. "That exactly what I'm after." He DOES appreciate violence. "Another thirteen shots and I think I'll make my presence known."

The bartender scoffs as he pours another round. "Your funeral, pal."

Crowley grins. "Well, I never DID have a proper one."

+

Bobby goes to visit Karen's grave, he's there for most of the morning, Abaddon waiting patiently in the car all the while.

They retreat then, drive to a diner, have a huge fry up before heading back to Bobby's house.

"I don't understand." Abaddon stares curiously up at the hunter as he places the odd-smelling, green substance to her bruised shoulder.

"It'll help it heal quicker." Bobby explains as he rubs the mashed up herbs gently into her soft skin. "If you really plan to join us tonight, you'll need it."

Abaddon shivers, her eyes briefly fluttering closed. "I WILL join you. I WILL fight." She grits out, angry. "The Circle forced Deana to break and humiliate me. And I WILL return in kind, every blow, every sting. I WILL shred my adversaries. I WILL pull their eyes out of their skulls, just enough to turn them towards their mewing, disgusting, mutilated faces."

Bobby arches a brow, somehow bites back an amused smirk. "You're a VERY inspirational broad. Have I ever mentioned that?"

Abaddon merely stares curiously up at him again. "YOU are what I don't understand."

Bobby frowns, silently questioning her.

"Deana told you to used today to do whatever you wished. Tonight, we may all be dead."

"That's very true." Bobby nods, sighs tiredly.

Abaddon tries to ignore the stupid (human) emotions that plague her. "I am not what you want. Not truly."

Bobby clears his throat as he slows turns away from her to clear up. "No." He admits softly. "No, you're not."

"Then, why -"

"Why don't I go off and have one last perfect day?" Bobby scoffs out a quiet laugh as he turns back to face her. "Why don't I go off, smell the flowers, while dance in the sunshine, or finally go sky-diving, like I've always wanted to, or maybe have a go with a woman called Mistress Spanks-A-Lot, or whatever the Hell you're supposed to do in this situation?"

"Mistress who?" Abaddon scowls.

Bobby chuckles, shakes his head lightly in dismay. "The point is, there is no perfect day for me, Abaddon. There is no sunset or painting or finely-aged Scotch that's gonna sum up my life and make tonight any..." He let's out another tired sigh. "There is nothing that I want anymore."

But Abaddon knows him better than he gives her credit for. "You want to be with Karen."

Bobby smiles sadly, nods. "Yeah. That's where I'd be, if I could."

"I could assume her shape," Abaddon says, glances rather warily for his reaction. "Make her come alive for you, just this once." She averts her gaze, clearly disappointed. She just wants to make him feel better, whatever the way. "But you would never ask me to."

Bobby shakes his head with another sigh as he sits down on his bed beside her. "One of the first lessons you learn as a hunter is to separate the truth from illusion. Because in the world of magic, it's the hardest thing to do." He gulps down the aching lump forming in the back of his throat. "Karen's gone. And to pretend anything else would be a lie."

Abaddon simply nods, because she understands really.

"And since I DON'T actually intend to die tonight," Bobby smirks. "I won't accept a lie."

+

Sam smirks, clearly teasing her. "But it's the angel part that Jones' you, right?"

Deana glares back at him, though, only to ignore the fact that she's blushing like a complete madwoman. "That is SO not the po -"

"I know you're my sister." Sam doesn't know why he suddenly blurts that out, maybe it's because he can't go on pretending any longer, maybe because it's slowly killing him on the inside.

Deana's eyes widen briefly as she tries to process this new information. "You got your old memories back..."

"Yeah." Sam nods, leans back in his seat, wears an (annoyingly) unreadable expression. "They're mixed up in there with the new ones. Kinda like a bad dream, I guess."

Deana can only manage a nod in response.

"I guess," Sam frowns lightly. "A very strange, and violent, at times, inappropriately erotic..." He blushes when she arches a brow, smirks widely. "Dream..."

"You probably have a lot of questions."

Sam shakes his head. "No. I don't wanna make a big deal about it. For both our sakes." He smiles at her. "Y'know, I'm really grateful for what you did for me. But..." He sighs. "That's pretty much as far as I wanna take it."

Deana nods - because fair enough. She's never been one for talking about her feelings, either. "So, um, what're you working on?" She motions towards the papers pile onto his laptop.

"Oh, uh, I'm applying for an internship." Sam says, smiles when she looks rather surprised. "I'm supposed to write up some long-ass resume."

"Need any help?"

"Have you ever written a resume?" Sam asks, his turn to look surprised.

"Um, n-no..." Deana blushes, looks slightly embarrassed. "B-but I have real nice handwriting."

Sam chuckles at that. "You big sap."


End file.
